fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard of Alarcon Hills
Story While his parents are on vacation, Alex and Zack must spend the week at Aunt Sheryl's house in Sandy, Utah. He was shown running down the road, when he asked if Mr. Gulch (Christian Martinez) tried to hurt Zack. He considers telling Uncle Jim and Aunt Sheryl. They lived in a farmland. Alex tried to tell Aunt Sheryl about what Christian was going to do with Zack, but she was too busy counting. He tried reasoning with Uncle Jim, but he is too busy, as well. He claims that Christian hit Zack with the rake. Grandpa and Gary were fixing the trailer. Alex tries telling them, but they were busy as well. Jim claims that "if you ain't using your head, you might as well use your brain". After much argument, Alex sang "Over the Rainbow" thinking about a wonderful place, far from home. Christian came to the farm on his bike. He was the outlaw for Sandy, UT. He wants to talk to Steve about the damage Zack did to him. Inside the house, he was writing a warrant about Zack, and claims that he'll be destroyed when they go to City Hall. Alex testifies against this, saying that he was the one who let Zack go in his garden. Christian says "If you don't give me that darn cat, I'll gain access to your entire farm." Aunt Sheryl, not wanting to lose her farm, takes Zack from Alex. While leaving Christian's bike, Zack, in retaliation, grabs the stick and sticks it in the spokes of the wheel, making him lose balance and fall on the pavement. Zack returns to the farm, making Alex even more happy. Upon running away from home, Alex runs into a psychic named Professor Cracknell (Jeff Cracknell). He reads Alex's fortune, and claims that Aunt Sheryl is worried that Alex is gone missing. The tornado has hit Sandy, Utah. Back at the farm, some of the chicken are flying around, scattered in the yard, and everything was a mess over there. As Alex arrived home, his Aunt, Uncles, and Grandfather were gathering up to stay inside, due to the horrid weather conditions. When he entered his bedroom, he tried closing the windows, but it busted inside, hitting Alex in the head. Upon waking up, he sees some of the people, especially Christian Gulch, who transforms into The Wicked Witch of Eastern Alarcon Hills. As the tornado picked up, even more, Alex kept screaming. When it fell to the ground, Alex said "Oh!", as if the house landed on something, or in this case somebody. Upon leaving his house, he and Zack enter an enchanted land of Lincoln. It semmed beautiful, especially the landscaping. As he entered the courtyard, he claims that "they were not in Utah anymore." After his dream, of being over the rainbow, came true, a mysterious fairy came out of nowhere. It turns out the fairy was Mrs. Rosadini, the good fairy of Northern Alarcon Hills. She asks if Alex was a witch, either good or bad. Alex claims that he is from Utah. This endues the good fairy into telling the Lions of Lincoln to "come out", since Alex is harmless. After seeing him, they congradulate him for killing off The Wicked Witch of Eastern Alarcon Hills, since his feet was sticking out from under the house. As a reward, Alex was given a local holiday (December 28) as "Alex Day", aka the Independence of Lincoln. After introducing them through song, Rosadini sent out the Lullaby League (Damaris, Evelyn, and Tyler) and the Lollipop Guild (Daniel, Isaiah, and Spencer) to introduce themselves. After the celebration ending, a new evil came in town. Alex told Mrs. Rosadini that "he thought that the witch was dead". However, she claims that the witch he killed was her sister, The Wicked Witch of Eastern Alarcon Hills. The witch (Karen Jost, whose face is covered in coal to make her background more darker) furiously asks who killed her sister, and if it was Alex who did it. He claims that "the death was accidental, and that he never meant to kill anyone." She claims that she can cause accidents, as well. Rosadini, in a way to distract Jost, asks if she is forgetting something. With magic, she is able to transfer the red tennis shoes from the dead witch's feet to Alex's. Jost claims that they're gone, and furiously asks Rosadini what she did with them. She claims that these shoes will stay on Alex's feet, never to leave his feet. As the witch leaves, Rosadini claims that "the Lions can get up, now that the witch is gone". He asks Rosadini how he can get back to Utah. She claims that "the only true person that can get him back home is the great Wizard of Alarcon Hills". He is a wonderful, but mysterious, guy who lives in Metropolis, which is a long way from Lincoln. Rosadini gives Alex one advice: never take off the shoes, or else he'll be at the mercy of Mrs. Jost, the Wicked Witch of Western Alarcon Hills. She tells Alex that "The best way to start a journey, is to follow the teal sidewalk". She also tell him that the Lions will see him at the border of Lincoln. After she leaves, the Lions say goodbye. After much encouragement from Mrs. Rosadini, Daniel, Roland, Nicole, and Landis, Alex eventually follows the teal sidewalk. Halfway to Metropolis, he gets stuck in the fork of the road. The Scarecrow (Jim Nenow) claims that way is a good way to get to Metropolis. After talking, they sing about what it would look like if the Scarecrow had a brain. After talking, they both embark on the journey to Metropolis. When they go to the apple tree, Jim suggests a way to get apples, by harassing them, to which the tree would hit the harassers with the apples. On their way to Metropolis, they meet a Tinman (Gary Ethan) who makes odd noises because he's rusted. After getting oiled by Alex and the Scarecrow, "he can talk again". He claims that he wasn't given a heart. He also sings what he would look like if he literally "had a heart". They all walked to Metropolis. Almost there, they take a break to rest themselves. Out of nowhere, the witch cackles and claims that "they just started, and their journey is not that long". She plays hardball by throwing her fireball, freaking out the Scarecrow, as it hurtles towards him. As they set the fire off, she cackles in a wicked manner. As they continue on their journey, they encounter a lion (Steve Mengel), who lacks a nerve. He also sings what he would look like if he had the nerve. As they leave to Metropolis, which is 6 hours away from where they met the Lion, Mrs. Jost spots the four through her crystal ball. She claims that with the ruby shoes, she can gain more power, than her deceased sister. She plans to poison the flowers, making Alex and his friends think it's soothing to the eye and attractive to the smell. The plant that she poisoned are poppies. She claims that it will "put them to sleep". Four hours later, they spot Metropolis. However, the poppies are covering the teal sidewalk. As they cross the poppie field, Jost's poison puts them to sleep. As Jim and Gary scream for help, Mrs. Rosadini lifts the curse by making it snow. Thanks to her, Alex, Zack, and Steve are all awake, and ready to continue on to their journey. Chapter 7: Enter if you dare! Upon reaching Metropolis' city enterance, they had to knock in order to enter the building. They claim that "they have to see the great Wizard of Alarcon Hills". However, people cannot see him. As they enter the building, they were given a makeover. Somewhere in the sky, Mrs. Jost writtes out the words "Give up the shoes, Alex!". Residents of Metropolis are confused who "Alex" is. One of them claim that "the wizard will explain it to them". When they enter City Hall, they encounter the guard. Meeting the guard, he'll tell the mayor that "the city will announce them at once". Alex is able to get home; Steve can have the nerve. and become the king of the jungle; Gary can hear his heart beating; and Jim can be smarter. When they get announced, the Wizard introduces himself as "Alarcon". He lectures the four into doing an honorable task. When Steve/Lion gets frightened, Alex claims that "it was so cruel to scare him like that." Alarcon claims that he will grant their requests if and only if they can prove themselves courageous, by bringing Mrs. Jost's broomstick. Steve/Lion asks if they have to kill her to do that. Alarcon says that "if they bring it to him, then he can grant their requests". Despite Steve/Lion's question about her killing them first, Alarcon yells "GO!" As they walk through the forest, the entire gang get frightened by spooks. Steve/Lion keeps praying that "he believes in spooks" numerous times. As Mrs. Jost, and her flock of flying monkeys watch through the crystal ball, she tells Steve/Lion that "he'll believe in more than that, before she finishes him off. She then tells the army to take the boy and his cat. She tells them that he won't give them trouble. Desperate for the shoes, she tells the monkeys to fly. In the forest, the monkeys chase Steve/Lion, Gary/Tinman, Jim/Scarecrow, Alex and Zack. After getting chased, Jim/Scarecrow gets scattered around, claiming that "they tore his legs off and threw them over there". However, Steve/Lion and Gary/Tinman claim that he's just scattered all over the place. Inside the castle, Jost caresses Zack, claiming that he's a good kitty, and puts him in the basket. Alex tries to reason with her, but he'll return the cat "all in good time." Alex promises to give Jost her old shoes, but as she touches them, she gets shocked. Alex claims that "it was not him". She refuses to give Zack back, and then tells her flock of monkeys to throw him in the river and drown him. She tells Alex that the shoes will not come off, for as long as he is alive. This endues Jost to lock Alex in her lair, with the hourglass representing his life, and how long he has to live. As Alex is stuck in Jost's tower, Aunt Sheryl makes a brief cameo in her crystal ball. After she leaves, Jost mocks "Aunt Sheryl! Aunt Sheryl! Don't leave me here!" Meanwhile, Zack tries to get Steve/Lion, Gary/Tinman, and Jim/Scarecrow to go to the witch's tower to sace Alex from dying in Jost's power. They disguise themselves as guards to enter and rescue him, just in time before the hourglass is empty. Before they can leave, the door shuts on the gang, and Jost cackles "Going so soon? I wouldn't hear it." After Gary/Tinman cuts the chandeliers, so it can fall on the flying monkeys, the gang make their escape. After being surrounded by the guards, Jost taunts Alex saying that "the last person to go will be the first three to go before him." She then sets Jim/Scarecrow on fire. Although Alex tries to put it out with water, he splashes Jost with the water, making her melt, and shriek "You cursed brat! What did you do to me! I'm melting! There goes my life!" After the guard sees that Jost has evaporated, he hails Alex for "killing the Wicked Witch of Alarcon Hills". He realizes that he needs the broom to show the great Wizard of Alarcon Hills. They then proceed to Alarcon and tell him that Jost is melted. After entering the lair of "Alarcon", he asks why the gang has returned. Alex brings him the broomstick, telling him that they (indirectly) killed off the Wicked Witch of Alarcon Hills. He claims that "it was resouceful that they liquidated Jost". After he tells the gang to return tomorrow, Zack reveals that "The Wizard of Alarcon Hills" was actually Jeff Cracknell, behind the curtains. They criticize him, calling him a "humbug". In fact, he is also a good man, but not so good of a wizard. They tell him about Steve/Lion's nerves, Gary/Tinman's heart, and Jim/Scarecrow's brain. Alex adds that "he needs to head back home, as well." As a consolation, he gives Jim/Scaregrow a diploma. He thanks Alarcon for that. He states to Steve/Lion that he confused courage for wisdom, hereby giving him a medal for meritorious conduct, and conspicuous bravery against wicked witches (hence the final battle). He is given a triple cross because of that. As for Gary/Tinman, based on his kindness, he is told that a heart is not judged on how much he loves, but how much he is loved by other people. As for Alex, he is given a ride home on the balloon, back to Utah. At the parking lot of The Alarcon Hills Galleria, Mr. Cracknell announces that he will embark on a great journey from Alarcon Hills to Sandy, Utah to take Alex back home. However, in the middle of the lecture, Zack gets distracted by Rachele's dog and runs to her. Since Cracknell is unable to restore the balloon to ground level, Alex is left at Alarcon Hills without a way back home. However, out of nowhere, Mrs. Rosadini comes flying into the parking garage a la giant bubble. Her grand enterance surprises some residents of Alarcon Hills. She then tells Alex that he has the power to get back to Utah. All he had to do was tap his shoes and repeat "There's No Place Like Home!" Many thoughts of Alex's can be seen, even with the house falling in Lincoln. When Alex wakes up in his own bed, he claims that he will never run away from his family again. Sheryl claims that he was only dreaming, and that he got a bump on his head. Mr. Cracknell comes in, because he heard about "the boy who was caught in the tornado." He tells the folks about Alarcon Hills, but Sheryl claims that Alex had a bad dream. Steve, Gary, and Jim come in and tell Alex if they recognize their faces at Alarcon Hills. He tells them that it was a real place, where some of it is not that nice, and some is beautiful. After Alex begged that "he wanted to go home", he got sent home back to Utah. The moral of the story, that Alex learned in this story is "There's No Place Like Home!" Category:Fan Fiction